The Demon Within collection
by alberto12
Summary: Samantha and Adrian are demon hunters. They travel the world in search of evil spirits and do anything in their power to get rid of them. After encountering a powerful demon by the name of Azazel, they find that being demon hunters isn't as easy as it seems. (This fanfic will purely be based on short stories involving events that don't follow the actual story so keep that in mind)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **this chapter is a Azazel x Samantha chapter. Little background on the characters here. Samantha is a demon hunter along with her boyfriend Adrian. Azazel is a demon general and one of the primary antagonists that stands in their way. Now with that aside, enjoy this chapter!

Captive

As the young girl's eyes adjust she sees herself in an unfamiliar room. She quickly glances around the area, unsure of what was going on. One moment she had been with her boyfriend, and the next she was here. She didn't ever recall falling asleep either so this was just as confusing. To her surprise, she found her arms tied up to the back of a chair and for some reason she couldn't move them. Her arms were numb for some reason so there was no feeling in them. "Hello? Anyone?"

She is greeted by the silence and she sighs as she continues to look around to see that the room she was in was barely lit with a single row of candles surrounding the area that appeared to look like the inside of a cave. All of a sudden, her thoughts are interrupted as she hears the sudden sound of footsteps approaching. "Adrian…?"

"Darling, I'm anything but your beloved Adrian."

The voice was strangely familiar. It took a moment but as she realizes who it is she glares angrily. "Azazel…"

As the large male stops in front of her, he grins widely. "Why yes, my sweet Samantha. That is indeed my name." Her eyes narrow as she stares him down, his eyes flickering yellow for a brief moment.

He wore his usual attire as always. A gray suit with a white collared shirt underneath and a black tie to go along with it all. He removes his small rounded hat and continues to stare at Samantha with an intent fascination. "I suppose you're wondering how you got here, correct?"

When he receives no answer and sees Samantha continuing to glare at him, he starts to walk around her casually. "Well it wasn't fairly hard. As you know I'm a very clever demon. All it took was a moment of you getting away from your beloved Adrian and then nabbing you from behind. But of course you don't remember anything. That was my doing." He smirks at her as his hand goes to her shoulder.

Samantha scoffs and shrugs off his hand. "Well whatever…I don't know what you want with me but whatever it is, I can assure you that one way or another I'm going to kill you!"

Azazel only grows more amused as he kneels beside her and places his hand by his chin. "You're going to kill me? How do you presume to do that? You can't move your arms. I injected you with paralysis to make sure you wouldn't try to escape."

The young girl turns her head towards him and spits on his face. "I'll just wait for it to wear off and then I'll make you regret this!" The demon simply lets out a chuckle and shakes his head as he wags his finger. "We can't have that, darling. No no…that simply will not be permitted."

She ignores him and starts to sway her hips in the chair, struggling to get loose. Azazel quickly grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. "Tsk…you need to be disciplined. I can't have you trying to escape."

Samantha was taken by surprise as he had grabbed her chin but she pulls away from his grasp and glares up at him. "I'll fucking kill you!"

The yellow eyed demon smiles coldly as he strokes her hair. "Such harsh language from such a pretty girl." The female shudders as he touches her hair and she turns away quickly, hiding the blush that had crept up on her face. This only seemed to please the demon as he then gripped the back of her head by holding a lock of her hair tightly and forcibly makes her look into his eyes. A sudden cry of pain escapes Samantha's lips as she feels Azazel's hand tightly grasping her hair.

A small smile creeps up on Azazel's lips as he stares into the young girl's eyes. "I'm going to break you."

Despite the sudden fear building up inside, Samantha tries to remain confident and frowns at him. "D-Do your worst!" She soon finds herself wishing she hadn't said that as she sees the demon form a creepy grin. He releases her hair and stands up straight, adjusting his tie. "Well, I'm off for a bit. I'll be back after I go find myself some more demons and ghouls to command."

The dark haired girl turns her eyes to the floor as she stares at her feet, not wanting to look up at him. She hears the yellow eyed demon chuckle as he turns and walks away, his footsteps starting to fade.

"So darling, did you miss me?" The male flashes her a smile as he steps into the dark abyss of the room. Samantha had been dazed in her own thoughts when she heard the familiar voice which she despised. She turns away from him and says nothing.

Azazel smirks. "Oh don't be like that. Just having a bit of fun."

"Let me go," Samantha snaps. "Let me go right now!"

The demon merely chuckles as his hand goes to her cheek, gently tracing it. Samantha tenses up as his cold finger touches her face. It didn't seem like he was going to hurt her but she couldn't be sure. "Don't touch me!" Samantha wriggles around aimlessly, trying to loosen up the tight rope around her arms. Quickly and with minimal effort, Azazel was on her, his face inches from hers and his hand with a slight grip on her throat. "Now now…no need to get so worked up."

The words were stuck in her throat. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. Azazel's cold, hard hand was on her throat. If she said the wrong thing, he could easily kill her. "P-Please…"

The demon raises his brow and tilts his head to the side. "Please what?"

Samantha closes her eyes tightly and nervously bites her lip. "D-Don't kill me." Azazel sneers and with his free hand, grips her waist with a possessive hold. "Oh please…if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be breathing right now." His sudden grasp on her waist causes her to gaps and blush. Seconds afterwards, she recovers and tries to break free of him but it was no use. His grip on her was tight and he wasn't budging. "Didn't I tell you that you needed to be disciplined? What better way to do it than to take away your innocence?"

At first, she didn't understand but as his hands lifted up her shirt, she could now see what was in store. Her eyes widen and she starts kicking and squirming like never before. "No! No! Stop!"

Her sudden outburst caught Azazel off guard but only for a moment. Soon his hands grasped her neck with an ice cold grip and his lips furiously slammed into hers as he hissed, his hot breath on her mouth. "You will obey me, girl."

Although she attempted to pull away, it seemed to be pointless as his grip wasn't letting up. Her eyes fill with tears as he finally breaks the kiss and lifts up her shirt again. This time she offered no resistance in fear of what he would do. The yellow eyed demon grins and nods approvingly as he tears open the front of her shirt. "Yes…there we are."

She shivers as his hands go to her skin that now revealed her torso. His attention turns to her neck as he leans towards it and he gently bites it. As he does, Samantha gives a slight gasp and attempts to turn away. His grip turns to her head as he holds it still and continues to bite her neck. She gives a whimper as she turns uncomfortably, not wanting any part of this. Azazel lets his golden yellow eyes wander to her legs and his arousal grows. "Samantha my darling, I will take your purity if it's the last thing I do…"

His words make her shudder and she gulps, biting down on her lip nervously. Just then, quick footsteps are heard approach and a younger looking demon runs up, panting heavily. Azazel turns to scowl furiously at the demon. "What did I say about coming in here!?" the yellow eyed demon spat.

"Lord Azazel! The hunters are here! They've found us!"

In only a second, his facial expression changes to a look of utter shock. "What?"

The demon goes on, "They're here! The hunters have come for us!"

Azazel snarls and turns his head to the side. This wasn't supposed to happen. He hadn't even had his fun yet. He turns to face the demon and gives a slight nod. "Let's go. Take me to those bloody hunters."

He glances over at Samantha for a moment and then as he walks out, says to her, "I'll be back, darling. This isn't over." But Samantha wasn't listening. The demon's words still rang in her ears. Hunters were here! She would be saved!

As she listened, she could hear the sound of yelling and orders being barked just beyond where she was tied up. That's when a familiar voice called out to her. "Samantha?"

She looks up and gasps, her eyes wide. "A-Adrian!"

The male rushes over to her and quickly begins to untie her. "Thank God you're okay…I was worried sick." Samantha couldn't help but smile. She was going to be okay now. Her boyfriend would save her.

"H-How did you find me, bae?"

Adrian smirks as he finishes untying her and she leaps into his arms. "I got a little help from August. He found the place. Also got some help from that vampire Paul. He's here too. They're causing a distraction actually. We should get going." She nods happily and smiles as she clings to him, happy to see him. He picks her up in his arms and starts to run outside. "So...what exactly happened, Samantha? What did the yellow eyed demon want?"

Samantha feels her stomach tighten. She couldn't tell him. It would only upset him. "N-Nothing…he was just questioning me…"

"Did he hurt you?"

She shakes her head and looks away. "No. He didn't hurt me." Adrian sighs and offers a weak smile. "Good to hear. Now let's get you home." Samantha smiles back and buries her face in his shoulder. "Yes, my prince…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **this chapter is a Adrian x Amy fanfic. Some quick background so you understand the situation. Amy and Adrian have been friends since kids, but Amy had always acted superior and as a bully towards Adrian. She secretly has a crush on him but is afraid to tell him since he is dating Samantha

It's just rain

Lying on the hotel bed, staring at the ceiling was a dark skinned male. By the look of his face he was engaged in deep thought. He groans and punches the bed with his fist as he sits up and ponders. "Damn it, Samantha…Why…"

He looks out the window in hopes of spotting his beloved but is saddened to see nothing but simple minded people walk by whom he didn't recognize. His fingers run across his dark brown hair and he furiously bites down on his lower lip. The teenage male stands up and after a moment of thought, heads for the door. Just as he is about to open it, he is surprised to hear a knock. Since he was already at the door, he flings it open. "Samantha!?"

But it wasn't Samantha. It was a red headed girl with long hair and a permanently superior look on her face. "Do I look like Samantha, you idiot?" Her hands go on her hips and she narrows her eyes at him. The male rolls his eyes and sighs as he backs away from the door, letting her step inside. "What do you want, Amy?"

Amy, the red headed girl flips her hair back and crosses her arms. "I want to remind you that what happened back there wasn't your fault. You know damn well it wasn't. I knew you'd be here sulking over Samantha so I came to check on you."

The guilt in his stomach was so intense that it almost hurt. "Amy, you're wrong…I fucked up…Because of what I did, she'll never forgive me." Amy glares at him and rushes towards him as her hands forcibly go to the collar of his shirt. "Shut up, you idiot. It wasn't your damn fault." Despite her attempt to intimidate him, his eyes wander the floor with a hidden sorrow. The red head sighs and releases him. "Honestly Adrian…"

The dark skinned male by the name of Adrian sits back down on the bed. "What am I supposed to do? Samantha is still out there and there's no telling if Azazel got her or worse…"

Amy shakes her head and paces the room. "Your girlfriend isn't that stupid. She wouldn't be easily captured by a pervert like him." Adrian remained unconvinced. "Well considering he kicked both of our asses when we tried to kill him…"

The red head goes for his neck with her hands, taking him by surprise. She presses on, forcing him to fall back on the bed and utter a cry of shock as she is now sitting on him. "Amy! What are you…!?"

"Shut up." She glares at him. He didn't know why but there seemed to be a certain look in Amy's eyes that was never there before. Something that for once wasn't loathing. Hiding the blush that creeps up on his face, Adrian turns his head to the side. "Amy…get off…"

The female ignores his words and continues to glare at him. "You're not like this. You're never sad. If Samantha were here, she wouldn't want you this way."

Her words strike him with shock. He didn't understand why she was trying to comfort him. Amy normally wasn't one to care. Before he could say a single comment, she continued. "If you truly love her you'll get off your depressed ass and go find her! Go and find her before that pervert demon does!"

Adrian's eyes widen a bit in surprise and Amy finally gets off of him. "Amy…why are you…"

She turns away quickly and crosses her arms, hiding her blush. "Because…seeing you act like a little bitch is so pathetic…"

The male grins and gives a slight chuckle. "You know…maybe you're not so bad."

Amy quickly turns around and flushes with anger, her temper rising. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Uhhh…n-nevermind…" Adrian quickly walks around her and rushes out of the room. The red headed girl sighs and holds her arm. "Ugh, that idiot…"

As she looks out the window, she sees him running and glancing around occasionally. Once he turns the corner, Amy gently places her hand on the window and stares at her reflection in it. "I should have told him…that I…" She glances to the side as her feelings start to pour out but she quickly shakes her head. "Oh please…I'm not…I shouldn't worry…"

"Adrian…" Amy's eyes widen at the sight of the male's body lying on the ground. "N-No…no no no…." She rushes towards the male and quickly gets down on her knees to shake him forcibly. "You idiot! G-Get up! The demon's getting away! Get up!"

Adrian could barely hear her, his eyelids were heaving and he could only really tell it was her because of the red hair. His lip quivers as a trickle of warm blood escapes his mouth. "A-Amy…"

She was trying her hardest to keep the tears back. She didn't want to show any signs of weakness. "Adrian, you idiot…quit messing around…g-get up already…"

Although weak and losing blood fast, the Latin male is able to grasp the red head's hand. "Y-You have to…find Samantha…please…"

"I-Idiot…! That's…That's your job! You're the one who's supposed to find her…" She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand it. Everything was happening too soon. The memories of their childhood soon return to her as she tries to force the thoughts out of her head. Adrian is surprised as he feels warm water droplets fall on his face. "Amy…? Are you…c-crying?"

"N-No! I'm not…you idiot…its just raining…" She had lied. She was crying. Her tears slid down her cheeks heavily as she silently wept. She couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. She had so much she had wanted to tell him. But all that was now falling apart.

A warm smile appears on Adrian's pale face. "Just raining, huh…?"

To Amy's surprise, his hand finds his way to her face and he begins to gently wipe her tears. "Y-You've always been a…bad liar…Amy…"

She sobs louder than ever before as she grabs hold of his hand on her cheek. Although he was dying, it still had warmth to it. "D-Don't go! Don't you leave me, idiot!"

It took all of his strength to answer her and even then it was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry. About all of this. I was too weak." Amy quickly shakes her head and tightens her grip on his hand. "Y-You were never weak…I…I was always just teasing you…"

Adrian lets out a quiet chuckle. "I bet you must feel like an asshole after all you did…"

Despite the fact that she was still crying, Amy lets out a slight giggle. "Y-Yeah…"

"Amy…I'm cold."

She places her arms around him and tries to lift his head. "D-Don't worry…you're going to be okay…"

"Tell Samantha that I'm sorry…"

"N-No! You're going to tell her yourself, idiot!" As she says this, she realizes that his face looked lifeless now. His body was growing stiff. "A-Adrian…? Adrian? Adrian!" She shakes his body desperately and starts to weep loudly. "Talk to me! Please! Say something!" But he didn't say anything. Nor would he ever. His lifeless body lay in her arms without any feeling left.

"A-Adrian! I…I…I love you…! I've been in love with you! D-Do you hear that! I love you so please don't go!" She knew it was pointless but even so she pressed her warm lips against his as she tried to desperately bring life back to his cold, lifeless lips. "C-Come back…if not for me then for Samantha…please…"

But unlike the fairy tales like in her childhood, true love's kiss wouldn't bring him back. She cries at the top of her lungs and buries her head into his empty chest. And so, it now began to rain on Adrian's chest for the last time of his life as his childhood friend who secretly had a crush on him wept and wept.

Even hours after his death, she remained by his side. She takes out a small toy sheep from her pocket in her shirt. "R-Remember this? You gave it to me when we were kids…I said that it was stupid and told you I had thrown it away…But no, I always kept it…it was the first thing a friend had ever given me…"

She places the small sheep beside the deceased male and stands up. She glances up at the sky and to her surprise, the dark clouds seemed to signify that it would rain soon. And in a matter of minutes, it did indeed begin to rain. "You see, Adrian. Even the sky is sad that you're gone…and it really is raining this time…"

She shivers and holds herself as she bites on her lip to keep from crying and walks away, not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **this is a Samantha x Adrian chapter! So basically the main paring for the entire series! Expect more of it!

If it really is your desire

"Are you sure about this?" the male asks as he grips the young girl's waist. She nods and smiles as her soft lips press up against his. "Yes Adrian. I am." The male blushes a bit and kisses back, feeling the presence of his girlfriend's soft lips on his. "S-Samantha…"

She applies the rest of her body weight onto him, causing him to fall back on the bed with Samantha on top of him. As the two continue to share a tender moment and kiss, Samantha brings her arms around his neck. Adrian grips her hips tighter as his arms slowly travel along waist. "I know what I said, bae…but…if you're doing this because you were afraid to hurt my feelings then-"

Samantha slides her tongue into his mouth as he was talking, causing the male to gasp. "I know, Adrian…I said yes because I want to…I want to have a baby with you…"

She had been considering it for a while. It had been something she had wanted to do. She was just afraid that Adrian didn't want the same but now that he had talked to her about it, she knew. As the pair break the kiss, they gaze upon each other's eyes and try to see what the other is feeling. They both found the same thing in their eyes. Love. Samantha smiles warmly at her beloved and brings her hands to caress his chest. "I love you, bae." Adrian smiles back and places his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing it. "I love you too, bae."

For a moment they simply smile at each other and then the next, they begin to passionately kiss. Between soft breaths, Samantha utters her partner's name. "Adrian…"

Adrian feels himself shiver. Something about the way she said his name was just so…captivating. It only made his desire for her grow. He pulls her closer, their bodies rubbing up against each other. A soft moan escapes Samantha's lips and she quickly bites her lip to stop it. Smirking widely, Adrian entangles his fingers in her hair as he kisses her deeply. Samantha lets her body ease up at his touch. She loved it when he touched her. It made her feel good inside and out. His touch was always gentle. Not too soft yet not too rough. She lets out a soft breath onto his neck as her hand slowly reaches towards his crotch. The sudden movement makes Adrian groan and blush a dark shade of red. He had never been touched there before. Not by anyone else that is. And oddly enough, it felt…good. His eyes shut tightly and he parts his lips to let out a quiet moan as Samantha rubs his crotch.

"D-Does that feel good, bae?" Samantha blushes as she asks the question. "Y-Yeah…it does…" Adrian bites his lip to stifle a moan as he feels her hand rub his crotch faster. After a moment, he starts to let out soft gasps from Samantha's rubbing. "G-Gah! Ugh…bae…"

Samantha licks her lips nervously as she unbuckles his pants and glances over at him. "A-Are you ready, Adrian?"

He nods slowly, his body tensing up. "I mean…if it truly is what you desire…then yes." She blushes and nods, glancing down at his pants. Before she can do anything, Adrian sits up and grasps her waist, pulling on her shirt until it goes up and over her face, finally off of her.

A-Adrian!" The sudden action makes Samantha blush as she was now shirtless. The male gives a reassuring smile and removes his shirt as well. Samantha stares at his chest, biting her lip as she sees his firm, chiseled chest. Her hands gently trace him, feeling the soft skin of his body. Adrian smiles warmly as he allows her to touch him, his hands going behind her back and unclasping her bra strap.

Samantha blushes deep red and quickly covers up as the bra falls down on the bed. Adrian gives a slight chuckle as he kisses her nose. "Don't worry bae, you're fine." She looks down nervously as she removes her hands. "J-Just don't stare." Almost immediately, Adrian finds himself going for her breasts. Samantha gasps as she feels him begin to kiss her chest area.

The male couldn't hold back much longer. His throbbing members were in need of attention. His arousal only grew by the second until it twitched at the edge of his unzipped pants. As he finally sat back up, Samantha's hand nearly lunged at his crotch, grabbing hold of his free members. Adrian gives a slight groan as he tilts his head back. The sudden jerking motion made by Samantha makes Adrian gasp in pleasure. "S-Samantha…!"

Hearing her partner in pleasure makes her smirk as she looks up at him and takes his members in her mouth. Adrian grits his teeth and grips the sheets of the bed. "A-Ah…"

As Samantha begins bobbing her head, Adrian lets out loud moans. "B-Bae! Ah!" He was close. He could feel it. But he knew he couldn't release. It would be too soon. After all, they were doing this because they wanted a baby, not simply for the pleasure. Samantha leaves his arousal with a _pop_ and looks up at him, blushing. He quickly goes for her legs, pulling down her pants. She lets him do as he pleased, not minding if he was in control. "B-Be gentle, okay?"

Adrian nods and blushes as he stares at her panties for a moment. "I know…" His hand travels along the edge of her panties as he begins to slide them off slowly. "Samantha, I…I love you…"

As her panties go down her ankles, she blushes and stares up at her lover. "I…I'm ready."

He nods as he slides his hardened erection into her, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Samantha grabs onto his back and breaths heavily, her nails digging into him as he thrust into her. She moans his name as his thrusts become faster. Although it hurt, she didn't say anything. She wanted her beloved to do it. To make love to her.

"A-Adrian…" She gasps as he thrusts into a sensitive area in her and she feels herself moaning louder and shivering. Adrian grunts lowly as he continued to thrust, groping her breasts. "F-Fuck!"

He was incredibly close. And this time, he would release. It had to be now.

And so he did. He came and with that brought Samantha's orgasm as she tightened up and Adrian's cry of pleasure as he called out her name.

The pair lie in bed panting heavily and smiling. "I love you, Adrian…"

"I love you too, Samantha…"

His hand reaches towards hers and he takes it, tightly grasping it. Samantha lets out a giggle. "We're going to have a baby now."

Adrian smirks and nods. "Yup. Just remember that we're going to have to train the child to hunt like us."

"I know, love. Now I have two people to protect in this world…there's you," Samantha points at Adrian, smiling, then points at her belly. "And there's this little one!"

Adrian chuckles as he sits up and kisses her stomach. "That's right. We're going to be great parents, bae."

With that, the two lovers lie in bed and eventually fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **so this paring is one of my personal favorites. Probably my #2 or #3! This is going to be a War x Sarah fanfic. War is basically one of the horseman of the apocalypse, a brute known for his savage ways whereas Sarah is a mute angel. Heh, funny how I ship it. Anyway, enjoy!

Eternity is so little time

The frail young girl slowly opens her eyelids and winces as she adjusts to the blue flames of the lantern on the wall in front of her. As she glances over to her wrists, she sees that they are entrapped in steel shackles that just barely are enough to hold her up. Although she was stripped completely naked, she didn't seem to mind. The room she was in seemed to appear like the inside of a dungeon. Where she was she had no idea but she figured that someone would come in soon. For a while no one came and the mute blue haired girl found herself feeling lonely and isolated. It wasn't as if the other angels talked to her anyway. But even so, they had at least acknowledged her. How had she gotten here? What happened? She tries to remember and closes her eyes shut as she engages thinking.

"Hahaha! I see you don't remember anything."

Her head jolts up at being addressed. She feels her eyes widen with fear as the figure before her makes her remember what happened.

She had been in the woods in search of light for God with Gabriel and Katelyn. Gabriel had told her to go east in search of light there. She did as she was told only to find the immortal being War. What he had been doing there, she had no idea but all she knew was that War was a bad person. Not necessarily in league with Satan but she knew that he was the brother of Death and he was always grim and evil. All she could recall from the incident was that War had somehow spotted her. The blue haired girl couldn't remember anything past that. Not that it mattered. She could now clearly see that it was War who had kidnapped.

The immortal horseman grins so widely that the stitches on his face almost tore off. He was far from attractive although if anyone said that out loud he would slit their throat in a second. The green flames from his face seemed to never go out nor did they seem to ever dim. His calm green eyes size her up for a moment. "Heh. You're not too bad. Good body I must say."

The comment makes her turn her head away to hide her blush. _Ugh…he is such a creep!_

As if reading her mind, the chained horseman frowns. "Do you think I'm ugly? Huh? Is that it?"

_Ugly? You are just hideous! _But of course she couldn't respond. She was mute after all. She only stared at him blankly which seemed to infuriate him. He grabs her neck with such force that she almost felt her throat pop. The sudden action brings the young angel to struggle and try to break free of his grasp. War sneers and tightens his grip on her neck, lifting her face in the process. She began to choke and her vision becomes but a blur. Her breaths become rapid and slowed as her tears start to make her vision even worse. Cackling with amusement from the girl's fear, War releases her. "How pitiful! You truly are pathetic! How does a silent girl like you become an angel?"

She begins to cry silently, oblivious to his words. She wanted to go home. To God. To Gabriel and Katelyn. Anywhere but here. The flaming male gives a displeased look and roughly digs his nails into her scalp. "Shut up. Enough of your crying, you hear me?"

War's action only made matters worse. She began to kick at him, a scream caught in her throat. _Stop! Stop! It hurts! It hurts, please stop!_

He releases her and turns away, scoffing. "I'm going to keep you down here for a long time, little angel. A very long time indeed." The way he said the words sent shivers down her spine. His voice was cold and harsh, whereas she couldn't speak out of line or say anything at all.

_Why are you doing this to me?_ She knew it was pointless when only she could know her own thoughts but she wanted to know. To her surprise, War turns back to her and grins. "Why, you ask?"

Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth goes agape. _Y-You can understand me!? _

The immortal being gives a nod. "Indeed I can. Do you take me for a fool?"

This was bad. She knew it was. Did that mean he had heard her previous comments? Even so, in a way she couldn't help but feel at ease. It was a strange feeling. She had no idea why she was relieved. _How can you understand me? Its never…its never happened before with anyone…_

"That is simple, child," He paces the room slowly, his hands behind his back. "Listen closely, child. Do you hear anything?"

She listened. She heard nothing but the sound of his footsteps moving around the room. She shakes her head. _No I don't hear anything at all. _

War smiles crookedly as he faces her. "There, you see! You cannot hear the sound of the souls wandering this room! That is because only I can do so. I can hear anything. Whether dead or alive. It is the power of both me and my siblings." The angelic girl gives a look of utter confusion. She had never heard of such a thing. Was it a joke?

"What is your name, girl?"

She wasn't going to answer but the way he asked the question had sounded more of a command than a question. _Sarah…my name is Sarah. _The chained male chuckles and takes a step towards her, his hand going to her shoulder as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Well Sarah…you are going to stay here an eternity. Yet an eternity is so little time, wouldn't you agree?"

Sarah shifts her body so that she was turned away from him and free of his grasp. _Don't touch me…_

War lets out a laugh and turns away from her, heading out of the room. He stops to pull a lever and grins widely at Sarah.

At first she had been confused to why he pushed the lever but seconds later, a loud clanking noise is heard and the shackles around her wrists are raised up higher, pulling her body up as they tightened around her. The shackles didn't stop until she was at least a foot from the ground. Immediately, an intense pain shot up from her upper torso. Her wrists were the only thing being supported and they were tightly grasped by the chains. Sarah tries to scream but no sound comes out. Her lower body was burning up and the feeling was just plain awful. She wanted to be back on the ground. She didn't like this pain. _Please! Don't! It hurts! Let me down, please!_

The flaming immortal only gives her a grin before he walks out of the room, closing the door after he steps out.

_Don't go! Don't leave me like this! Come back! Please, I'm begging you!_ Tears slide down her cheeks as the pain increases each second. She kept hoping that War would come back to lower her down but after five minutes pass, she knew it was pointless. She attempts to move her body in some way but it proved useless as by that point her body had given up on her. After around half an hour, Sarah was on the verge of passing out, her eyelids heavy and her body sore and aching.

It was then that War returned, bursting through the door and stepping up to Sarah. "Oh my mistake, it seems I forgot to lower you down from there. Heh. Whoops." He turns to the lever and pulls it back, the shackles starting to lower her. As her feet touch the ground, she finds her knees give up on her and she nearly tumbles forward, the chains tied to her wrists stopping it from happening. The male grasps her chin and lifts it as he offers her a bowl filled with water. "Drink."

She obeyed, opening her mouth to sip the water. She wanted to drink it all up. She was parched and bruised from the torturous actions of War. The male tips the bowl, letting the cold water come into contact with Sarah's lips. At that moment, the water was the best thing in the world. Sarah drank a plentiful amount, a trickle of water sliding down her chin as she drank quickly and ended up finishing the bowl.

War smirks as his eyes wander to her chin where the sparkling water was trickling down. His hands cup her cheeks and he leans towards her, his tongue pressing against her chin, licking off the water.

Sarah's eyes widen and she blushes darkly, snapping her head back and giving War a look of dismay. _W-What do you think you're doing!?_ He merely chuckles and smacks his lips together. "Just getting a little taste of water." She turns away from him, disgusted by what he had just done.

"Oh c'mon! I was just having a bit of fun, sweetheart."

_Don't call me that…_She didn't like the way he was talking to her. It made her feel strange. War narrows his eyes at her, stepping forward to run his finger along her blue stranded hair. "Such a beauty." His comment causes a blush to creep up on her face as she staggers away from his hand. _I told you not to touch me!_

His hands grab her by the back of the head, tightly gripping her hair as he forcibly shoves his lips onto hers. Sarah whimpers in shock and gives War a big hard shove on the chest, forcing him off. _You…You…You kissed me!_

War smirks widely and winks at her. "That's right, I did." Sarah wipes her mouth and makes a disgusted face. _What's wrong with you! Why would you do that!? How could you take my first kiss from me!_

The chained male roars with laughter, slapping his knee. "I was your first kiss? Ha! That's too perfect."

_It isn't funny! _Sarah pouts and glares at the male, wanting to slap him across the face. War grins and suddenly starts to untangle the chains holding her up. The female gives him a confused and hopeful look. _Y-You're letting me go?_

"Ha! Don't think too kindly of me. Far from it!" As the final chain from her wrist comes off, Sarah nearly collapses from her aching body. Before she falls however, War catches her and for the first time since he had looked at her, he gave her a compassionate look.

Remembering her current state, pain shoots up all over her body and she groans. _O-Ow…My body…_

The chained horseman sets her on the dark, cold floor. "Sorry about that. I really am." Sarah glances at War to see that the look on his face actually did look sorry for her. She says nothing and lays on the floor, curled up in pain. "You should rest. I'll be back later." War stands up and heads for the door but is stopped as he hears Sarah's thoughts.

_Wait. Don't go. Please stay._

He turns around to give her a curios look. "Why? Why would you want me to stay?"

Why did she want him to stay? She thinks about it for a moment before looking up at him and answering. _Because I've never had someone understand me. Everyone always has to guess what I'm trying to say. Not you. You understand. _War snickers and turns away from the door, walking back towards her. "What a poet. You have such a way with words!" he rolls his eyes and kneels beside her, glancing at her bruised naked body. If she truly wanted him to stay, he would have his fun. Yes, it was time for his fun.

He unclasps his chains, letting them fall off his attire. Sarah continued to stare at him, curious as to what he was doing. His rough, scaly hands grasp her legs as he spreads them. Suddenly realizing what was going on Sarah squirms in protest. _W-Wait a minute! I never said I wanted this!_

The male glowers at her as his grip on her tightens, small bruises starting to form on where he gripped her. "You will accept me. You will take this like a woman." But Sarah wasn't listening. She continued to struggle, her eyes closed shut. _No! No! No! Don't you take my virginity, you monster!_

The words struck him hard. He stops for a moment, his face going from enraged to hurt. As the angel opens her eyes, she glances up at him, seeing his face. _W-War? _

His gaze turns to her as he mutters the word, "What?"

_I-I'm sorry for calling you a monster…I…I didn't mean it…_

"Yes you did." He lets go of her legs and stands up, starting to walk away from her. Despite all he had done to her, Sarah couldn't help but feel that he was an entirely different person at the moment. _War, don't go! Wait a second! I'm sorry!_

Her words had no affect this time, his hand going for the knob and turning it to open the door. Sarah was about to burst into tears. Everything was going to be the same as before again. No one would understand her. Everyone would ignore her again. Out of desperation she quickly blurts out in her mind, _Do you love me, War?_

The horseman stops at the door, his hand still on the knob. He remains silent and still for the moment.

_Um...War? D-Did you hear my question?_

He turns away from the door and heads straight for her, his face masked in fury although she could tell that by his eyes, he had answered her question. "You've got some guts, whore. Talking about love to a horseman? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

He gets down on his knees and cowers over her. "Love, you say? How stupid. I'll fuck you here in this floor and you tell me if that's love!"

_Yes…_

The horseman stops and looks at her. "What did you say?"

_You've answered my question. Its yes, isn't it? You love me, right? _

War jolts up, his head twisted at an angle and his mouth formed at a scowl. His hand was twitching violently. He yells out and throws his fist down. Sarah closes her eyes shut, afraid he would hit her but is surprised to see his fist hit the floor beside her. "Fuck this!" he hisses as he grabs her legs and parts them, making an entryway for himself. Before Sarah could as much as protest, War shoves his members into her. A silent scream which only War could hear fills the room. _W-War! _

He grips her waist possessively as he thrust into her, digging his nails into her. Sarah lets out a faint whimper as she gasps for breath. Pretty soon, War could feel Sarah attempt to leverage as she matched his thrusts, a grunt escaping his lips. "Too much pleasure…" the immortal mutters as he brings his scaly hand along her stomach and scratches her, a trickle of blood starting to show. War presses his tongue into the wound, sucking and licking on the blood. As he does so, his hands claw at her thighs, leaving deep red marks.

Sarah could feel herself on the verge of tears. The pain was too much. She couldn't take it. _N-No more, please! It…it hurts! M-More pleasure…no more pain...ow…_

The male flashes her a grin as he stops scratching her and begins to pick up on his thrusts, the sound of their wet skins making a soft, faint noise. Sarah lets out a quiet cry of pleasure as War continues to thrust quickly into her womanhood.

She was at her limit now. Her breathing begins to get heavier and pain starts to overcome the pleasure taking place. _W-War…no more…s-stop…I can't…_

But the horseman ignores her pleas and only thrusts harder into her, snarling as the sound of their skin slapping together could be heard. He would make her scream. Whether she was mute or not, War wanted to hear her scream. And it only took a few heaving thrusts. Sarah let out a scream as he viciously attacked her womanhood, hitting her g spot.

Pleased with the results, the flaming immortal, stops and pulls out. Sarah was out of breath and bleeding just as badly as she was bruised. "Hmph…I'll go get you something to clean yourself up with."

As he leaves the room, Sarah finds herself dazed and in pain. _Is this…is this really love? _With that question on her mind, she passes out and lies on the floor unconscious.


End file.
